


Daddy's Little Kitten

by veica_rotre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veica_rotre/pseuds/veica_rotre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot and Big Boss have some fun before parting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Kitten

Big boss walked up to his bike, with ocelot waiting beside it.

"Boss, the whole world wants your head. Don't worry, he can handle it. Move now, quickly."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ocelot reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. They leaned in together while Ocelot lit it for him. Big Boss pulled away and exhaled, watching the smoke swirl into the air.

"You've been very good."

"Boss, I don't think we have time for that ri-"

" _I_ will tell you what we have time for." Big Boss moved slowly around the bike, stepping in front of Ocelot. He reached down and palmed Ocelot's dick, stroking him over his pants.  
He leaned in closer to his face. Ocelot could smell the cigar on his mouth. He closed the space between them, kissing him on the lips.Big Boss grunted, girpping Ocelot by the hair and pulling his head away.

"I told you not to do that," Big boss yanked on ocelot's hair again.

"Now, are you going to behave? Or am I going to have to punish you again?" as he asked his question Big Boss waved his cigar threateningly in Ocelot's face.

"I'm sorry," ocelot winced, "It won't happen again."

"It won't happen again, what?"

"It won't happen again, Daddy." Big Boss smirked, taking a drag from his cigar, and blowing it in Ocelot's face.

"That's a good good girl," big boss said letting go of his hair, and sliding his hand down to Ocelot's shoulder.

"Get down." Big Boss pushed down on his shoulder and Ocelot obeyed and got on his knees. Big Boss rested his free hand on top of Ocelot's head, as he undid his belt and pants. Ocelot pulled down Big Boss' pants just above his knees. He kept his hands on Big Boss' hips, and stared up at him. Just as Ocelot was about to lick up the shaft of his cock, Big Boss pulled on his hair again.

"Beg for it."

"Please let me suck-" Big Boss tapped some cigar ashes over Ocelot's face and chuckled.

"You can do better than that."

"Daddy, please... I need to suck your cock," Ocelot panted, brushing the ashes off of his face.

"Please, I need to taste your cock, Daddy." Big Boss laughed at him, and let up. Ocelot got his mouth around the head and sucked on his cock, moving it further into his mouth every time. Big Boss relaxed against his bike, enjoying the show.

"Ahh that's it baby girl, you're so good with you're mouth." Big Boss moaned and lightly thrust forward in time with Ocelot's movements. Ocelot looked up and moaned in response. Ocelot's own cock was hard in his pants, he wanted so badly just to reach down and touch it. He pulled his mouth off, and stroked Big Boss' wet cock.

"I'm so hard Daddy, please, can I touch it?" Ocelot leaned forward and licked his balls, trying to get him to say yes. Big Boss tilted his head back and groaned, smoking some more of his cigar. After exhaling and thinking for a second, he answered him.

"No, you don't touch yourself until after I come." Ocelot whined, and drug his tongue up Big Boss' cock. Stopping at he head to swirl his tongue under it.

"But daddy, I need to-" Ocelot was cut off by Big Boss shoving his cock into his mouth.

"You. Can. Wait." Big Boss grunted while he fucked Ocelot's throat. Ocelot grabbed a hold of Big Boss' hips. Drool ran down his chin, and dripped onto the dirt as he gagged on his cock. Big Boss pushed Ocelot off, making him fall on his back. Ocelot coughed and gasped for air.

"Turn over, I'm not done." Ocelot rolled over onto his stomach, still trying to catch his breath. Ocelot felt Big Boss lift his hips up, and flip his coat over his head. Ocelot rested himself on his elbows while his pants were undone and pulled down to expose his ass. Big Boss placed his wet cock between Ocelot's ass cheeks and slid back and forth.

Ocelot pushed his ass higher in the air and moaned. He wanted him to put it in, but he knew they'd have to save that for another time. His cock hung beneath him, still hard. Ocelot reached down and jerked himself off. He wanted the punishment Big Boss was going to give him.

"What did I say?!" Big Boss growled, spanking Ocelot as hard as he could. He slid his cock faster against Ocelot's ass, and shoved his shirt up his back. Big Boss ran his hand over several nickle-sized round burn scars on his back.

"Fuck!" Was all ocelot heard before he felt warm splatters of cum on his back. Ocelot wasn't far behind him. Big Boss wiped his cum off Ocelot's back with his fingers and pushed them inside Ocelot.

"Daddy! I'm going to come!"

"I know," Ocelot came on the ground and heard Big Boss exhale. Then he felt an intense burning pain in the middle of his back. Ocelot bit down on his arm, to try and muffle his own scream. Big Boss wiped his hands on ocelot's side, and stood up, fixing his pants.

"We'll meet again." Big Boss dropped the cigar he put out on Ocelot's back. Ocelot pulled the coat from over his head and looked up at him.

"Right." ocelot winced, and watched Big Boss get on his motorcycle, and ride off.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the whole ending of the game, and I did change a few things here and there. It is a little short but I hope you enjoyed it! Also, a little PSA I will be going through the other works I posted very soon, and fixing any grammatical errors that I may have missed the first few times I cleaned them up.


End file.
